As regards a vehicle body lower structure, various structures for absorbing an impact made on a vehicle body during a side collision have been adopted. For example in Patent Document 1, there is described a vehicle body lower structure that is equipped with a gadget with a U-shaped cross-section with which a cross member that is provided on a floor panel of a vehicle body is covered and which couples the cross member and a pillar of the vehicle body to each other.
It should be noted herein that FIG. 5 is a schematic cross-sectional view for explaining the shape of a gadget 51 with which a conventional vehicle body lower structure 50 is equipped. As shown in FIG. 5, the gadget 51 with which the conventional vehicle body lower structure 50 is equipped is a member that couples a pillar 60 and a cross member (not shown) to each other, and has a U-shaped cross-section that is open downward. A broken line C shown in FIG. 5 is a centerline of the pillar 60. On the gadget 51 with the U-shaped cross-section, ridgelines are formed on the right and left sides of the centerline C of the pillar 60.